


Good Moaning

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Confused Lexa, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, I wrote this before I knew it was problematic, I'm sorry if it was offensive to anyone at all, Lexa's Dick, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Smut, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke’s smile is permanent on her face. She wakes cuddled in Lexa’s bare arms, chest only covered by a thin white beater, legs tangled together and constant warmth radiating around her. </p>
<p>And then they end up having sex.</p>
<p>Just read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Moaning

**Author's Note:**

> So the person who this is dedicated to is: griffinkillscars on Tumblr
> 
> She inspired me to write this so
> 
> So special thank you to her

Clarke’s smile is permanent on her face. She wakes cuddled in Lexa’s bare arms, chest only covered by a thin white beater, legs tangled together and constant warmth radiating around her. She snuggles deeper, letting her eyes flutter shut, content with where she is in life and how everything is going in it. Everything is good with her mom again, she’s finally living with Lexa and she’s following her own dreams of being an artist.

They lived in a small studio loft filled with windows in her favorite city. Her eyes open again, the smile still ever present and she looks out one. Lights of the night city greet her and then she looks around. Empty chinese takeout boxes litter the floor, reminding her of the laughter and conversations and full bellies shared with the love of her life only hours before. The room was a little messy but neither girl minded because it was _their_ things that littered the floors and counters.

Clarke’s mind drifted back to a few days ago when they first moved in. Smiling at the thought of Lexa stopping her at the front door once they had everything moved in. The brunette had picked her up, once again showing her that although she was as thin as a toothpick she had great strength.

Lexa took her into the loft, kicking the door closed behind her. “This is the living room.” The brunette says as if Clarke didn’t know already. “This is where we can spend time together watching TV and movies and cuddling.” Still holding her girlfriend, Lexa moves to the dining room. “This is where we can spend time together working and eating and have friends over for nice dinners.” She smiles at the younger girl and then moves them into the kitchen. “ _This_ is where we can spend time cooking together-” Lexa set Clarke down on the counter, wedging herself between jean clad thighs. Long, thin fingers ran up and down them, a smirk clear on her face as she inches towards Clarke. 

Their lips lock in a quickly heated makeout session that has Clarke desperate for skin to skin contact. Lexa’s hands slide up and run underneath Clarke’s shirt for a moment before making their way back down and to the blondes pants button. Hooking her fingers into her pants line, Lexa pulls them down and lets them fall to the cold floor tile. Clarke’s panties are next.

Clarke sits on the counter, completely bare from the waist down and struggles to control herself as Lexa teases her, only running fingers over full thighs. Their lips meet in another series of passionate kisses. 

Lexa’s fingers finally drift to Clarke’s center after minutes of teasing. Two fingers gently press to Clarke’s center, following a small circular motion against the blonde’s clit. A smirk forms on Lexa’s lips as she hears the small moans coming from Clarke’s lips. The blonde’s arms wrap tightly around Lexa’s shoulder and she pulls closer as she tries to get closer to the girl. They kiss. Once, twice, a third before Lexa pulls away and sinks to her knees.

A firm grip on Clarke’s hips bring her closer to the edge of the counter and her legs wrap around strong shoulders as Lexa’s tongue collides with Clarke’s clit.

 “Mmmm…” The blondes fingers tangle in brunette hair and her hips move up to meet Lexa’s mouth.

“Yes baby.” Clarke moans out as she feels Lexa’s controlling grip tighten. It always drives Clarke crazy. Hips move in motion with Lexa’s tongue and Clarke’s breathing quickens with the tell tale sign that she’s close.

Lexa releases one of her hands to bring it down to once again began rubbing circles as her tongue kept working. Her fingers work faster than before and the added stimulation sends Clarke stumbling over, gasping and shaking. 

“Ohh yes baby. That’s so good.” Clarke runs her fingers through her hair in an attempt to clear her vision and ground herself.

“God, I’m never going to get over this. 

The feeling of new forming wet panties brings Clarke from her memory. Her body is flush and she wouldn’t mind a repeat of her past couple of days. _Work in the morning. Not a good idea._

Clarke pulled one of the many blankets they shared up over the both of them as a gush of wind floats through the open window, a habit Lexa had that developed within Clarke since they’ve been together. The brunette taught her to love and cherish the cool summer air and the city sounds.

Clarke hears a soft moan come from behind her and feel the arms around her tighten. The pressure of Lexa’s bulge presses harder into her ass and the blonde smirks. She knows the brunette is still asleep and knows she should let her stay that way, the thoughts of how both of them have work tomorrow continue to pop into her mind but eventually she dismisses them. Her own urges overpower the thought and she slowly grinds into the sleeping girl. 

It doesn’t take much before Lexa starts to grow in her briefs and a low groan escapes her throat.“Mmm Clarke.” Lexa says sleeply, grabbing onto the girl’s hips. Clarke continues to grind into her girlfriend, feeling the hard cock against her makes her so wet she soaks through her panties and is almost sure she’s staining Lexa’s briefs as well. “You feel so good baby.” she moans out, clit throbbing and aching for attention.

Clarke grinds harder only to let out a frustrated sigh when she realizes she’s not going to get the kind of friction she wants or needs. She rolls over and then gets on top of Lexa, straddling her hips and grinding against the hard member. “Oh God.” Lexa’s hands return to Clarke’s hips in an attempt to gain some sort of control. Clarke feels the heat low in her belly build and knows she’s not going to last long. “Fuck.” she groans and falls on top of the brunette. Lexa holds her as she rides out her orgasm.

 Only a few minutes pass before Clarke’s caught her breath and is working on pulling Lexa out of her briefs. The older girl moans at the contact of Clarke’s warm hand and fingers. The blonde slowly strokes, smiling as she knows it’s driving her girl crazy how slow she’s going. 

“Clarke.” The brunette croaks out. The blondes hand keeps the steady, slow, rhythm going for another minute before finally giving in and speeding up the motion. She smirks as her girlfriend moans at the the constant motion. Clarke loves how _hard_ Lexa is in her hand. Her mind thinks of how much she’d _love_ how hard she’d be _inside of her._  

Clarke lets out a groan of her own at the thought and knows she’s ready for another round. Lifting up so all of her weight is on her knees, Clarke reaches down with her right hand and pulls her panties aside. Her left hand guides Lexa’s cock towards her entrance and it slides in easily.

 Lexa’s breath hitches at the feeling of Clarke, wet and tight around her. “Yes, baby girl.” She moans out before their lips meet in a heated kiss. Clarke’s hips move and Lexa’s hands grip them tightly.

 Soft moans and wet, slapping skin filled the room, echoing off lofts walls. Clarke kisses down Lexa’s neck, biting and sucking on certain areas to leave reminders. _Mine._

 Lexa knows her fingers are leaving bruises against Clarke’s pale, delicate skin but she knows the blonde doesn’t mind. Her hips continue to move, working both of them up to their climax. “I’m so close.” Clarke moans out against the older girls chest. Hips move faster. Lexa want’s to warn Clarke that she’s close too but she’s somehow forgotten how to form words.

The only sound that comes from the brunette is a loud moan accompanied by her jerking body and final release. Clarke comes undone at the feeling of Lexa’s release deep inside of her. Her body shakes and she only gets a few extra motions in before she’s slack against her girlfriend.

 "God Clarke.” Lexa chokes out as she tries to catch her breath. They kiss again before Clarke rolls to her side and lets Lexa slip out of her.

 “Oh god is right.” The blonde says, raspy voice making an appearance. Her fingers go down to feel the stickiness between her legs. “I always get too carried away and forget the condom.” she says as Lexa’s cum continues to spill out slowly.

 Lexa’s brain is too exhausted to say something witty like she normally would. She slips her member back into her briefs and turns so she’s on her side, facing Clarke. She kisses the girl's forehead. “It’s okay, we can pick up an after pill on our ways to work. _Now’s_ time for sleep.” The brunette says through closed eyes, already half asleep.

 “Okay, night. I love you.” Clarke says even though Lexa’s way too gone to hear her. Clarke gives the sleeping girl one last kiss on the lips before falling asleep herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me your thoughts?
> 
> Find me at:  
> isofficiallyoffended   
> or   
> clexa-sin  
> or  
> goodearthcleaveage


End file.
